


It’s the Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester

by hit_the_books



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Betaed, Bottom Sam Winchester, Creature Castiel, Depictions of Giving Birth, Halloween, Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, Mind Control, Mpreg, Oviposition, Pregnant Sam Winchester, Prompt Fic, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 17:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12370107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books
Summary: Sam goes to a local pumpkin patch to pick up a pumpkin for Dean's family, but instead finds a handsome blue-eyed man. Unfortunately for Sam, Castiel is not at all what he seems.





	It’s the Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> **Please heed the warnings and tags on this fic.**  
> 
> This was written for [rosemoonweaver's Fic-O-Ween Writing Challenge](http://rosemoonweaver.tumblr.com/post/165388933710/please-excuse-the-lame-graphic-im-a-writer-not). I got prompt number 12.
> 
> Thanks to [Hermit9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermit9), [braezenkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/braezenkitty) and [FormidablePassion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/formidablepassion) for betaing this fic for me. It was my first time writing about tentacles, so their help was very much appreciated. And thanks to the fab people of the [allspnships Discord](https://allspnships.tumblr.com/) for helping me flesh out this idea.

How had he left it so late? Picking up a pumpkin had been on Sam’s to do list for over a week, and now he would be lucky if he found anything good at the pumpkin patch he and Dean visited every year—or had done until Dean had become a dad. Even though Dean was buried in diapers and bottles half the time, he still wanted three month old little Henry to have a Halloween.

Dean just needed Sam to find the right pumpkin. And carve it. And help Dean and Jo take the perfect adorable photos of them with their little pumpkin. But first Sam needed a pumpkin.

Why had things been so damn busy at the office that week? He’d started the week on top of everything… And yet everyone else had been fucking up his cases, pushing him further and further— _no, forget it, Sam. You’re gonna be there for your family and enjoy Halloween, dammit._

Sam pulled his Prius up at the lot by Meriwether's pumpkin patch and put the car in park. He took a couple of deep breaths and cut the engine. Ignoring the fear that there might not be any good pumpkins left, Sam got out of the car, grabbed his trench coat, and locked the doors.

Heading through the main gate, he was waved at by old Mr Meriwether, who recognized him from all the years he’d been coming there. Even his time at college hadn’t made Meriwether forget. Sam waved back and headed on, seeing that plenty of pumpkins were still left.

Sam passed by a family considering a particular corner of the patch and headed in deeper. His feet took him towards the spot he and Dean normally picked their pumpkins from, past a gazebo where at the weekends they’d serve hot chocolate and warm cider. On the other side of the gazebo, there was no one but Sam. He was out of view, hidden behind wooden fences that made the lives of opportunist thieves difficult at night.

There, amongst the vines was a pumpkin that was about about as tall as a tire from his car and about as deep as three of them. It was a monster. But something else behind it caught his eye.

Bending down, Sam crouched beside the huge pumpkin and looked at something long and purple beside it. It was like some kind of tube, but the texture looked wrong for a hose. Sam reached out his right hand towards it, using his left to hold onto the massive pumpkin and keep his balance.

He stroked his hand down the purple tube. The surface felt faintly warm and smooth like skin. Sam ran his hand down the tube again, wondering what it was for, and then a third time.

On the third stroke, the tube shifted of its own accord, almost quivering on the spot. Sam leaned forward, craning to see behind the pumpkin and see where the tube was coming from.

“Oh!” Sam gasped, taking in the sight of a naked man curled up in the pumpkin patch. The purple tube looked to be some costume tail attachment.

Voice gone, Sam quickly worked his coat off and knelt down beside the naked man. Sam threw the coat over the guy, his skin was pale, and his short black hair was sticking out in all directions. The man groaned as the fabric covered him and he turned over to look up at Sam, stunning blue eyes freezing Sam in place.

Sam didn’t know how long he held the other man’s gaze, but finally Sam found his voice. “Hey, you alright?”

The man looked up at Sam with a quizzical look, frowning at his words. But he didn’t speak.

“Do you think you can stand?” Sam asked.

The man nodded. Sam held out his hand and the man gripped it, pulling himself up and letting Sam’s coat fall to the ground. A blush bloomed on Sam’s cheeks. He couldn’t help looking at the man in all his nakedness, eyes drinking in _everything_ , and he quickly bent down and picked up the coat. Sam pulled the coat around the man’s shoulders, the tail peeking out from underneath. The man was a little shorter than Sam.

“We need to get you someplace warm.” Sam walked the man towards the parking lot. Meriwether was serving someone as Sam left, and didn’t say anything. The pumpkin was forgotten.

Sam unlocked his car, then carefully steered the man into the front passenger seat. He blushed again helping the man put his belt on, and then he jogged round to the driver’s door.

Starting the engine, Sam whacked up the heat and turned to the man. “Do you have a name?”

The stranger looked to Sam, a quizzical look again masking his features. He cleared his throat. “Castiel,” the man answered, voice rough and deep. A shiver ran down Sam’s spine, and his eyes caught on the tail, between Castiel’s legs, curled up on the floor.

Sam swallowed hard, and dragged his eyes up to meet Castiel’s gaze. “I’ve never met a ‘Castiel’ before… I’m Sam... Uh, where do you live?”

Castiel tilted his head and regarded Sam, his gaze making Sam want to squirm. “Perhaps… we could go back to yours?”

There was something in Castiel’s gravelly voice that made Sam not shoot a question back. “Uh, sure.” Sam put his belt on, and reversed out of his parking space.

The drive back to Sam’s house was short, the bungalow nestled among a sea of leaves that Sam had promised to himself he would rake that weekend. Getting out of the car, he quickly sent a text to Dean saying something had come up and he’d had to leave Meriwether’s without a pumpkin. Sam didn’t wait for an answer, shoving his cell back in his pants’ pocket.

“Do you want some coffee?” Sam called as Castiel got out of the car.

“Sounds good.” Castiel followed Sam up to the front, the tail making a slight swishing sound against the bottom of his trench coat.

 _How is that tail staying on?_ Sam pondered as he opened his front door and the two of them walked in. Closing the front door, Sam smiled at Castiel, eyes glancing down to the tail and its smooth round end. He flicked his gaze back to Castiel’s face. “Uh, I’ll grab you some clothes. They’ll be a little big, but at least you’ll be warm. The bathroom’s up the stairs, first door on the left.”

Sam started walking up the stairs, the wooden steps creaking under him. More creaks followed after him as Castiel joined him on the stairs. Without another word, Sam headed to his room and Castiel went into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Getting to his room, finally alone, Sam looked at his chest of drawers and tried to figure out what he was doing. _I should have taken him to the cops. What if he’s some weirdo or something? Like more weird than falling asleep, naked, in a pumpkin patch?_ Sam shook his head. The guy was cute and Sam’s thoughts wanted to wander back to what he had gotten an eyeful of. _Dammit, fine. He stays for now._

Sam found some clothes; a pair of gray sweats and a black t-shirt, plus some underwear. He turned towards the door. “Fuck!”

Castiel was stood in the doorway, naked again, the purple tail curled around his left leg, which was a pretty neat effect of the costume. Meeting Castiel’s eyes again, Sam blushed and held out the clothes he found.

“Here.”

Castiel stepped towards Sam and took the pile of folded clothes. Their fingers brushed. “Thank you.”

Without another word, Castiel placed the pile of clothes on a nearby dresser and pulled the t-shirt over his head, followed by the sweats. He left the underwear and kept his tail on.

 _Okay… okay… right… uh… coffee!_ “I’ll make that coffee I promised.” Sam headed towards Castiel, who stood aside so Sam could lead the way.

The two of them headed back down to the first floor and Sam led the way to his kitchen. He motioned for Castiel to sit at the breakfast counter as he grabbed grounds from the refrigerator. Working on the coffee, Sam could feel Castiel’s eyes burning into him as he stayed sat on the stool.

“F-feeling warmer?” Sam asked as he waited for the coffee, the coffee maker bubbling and gurgling behind him.

Castiel smiled. “Yes, thank you.”

The two of them waited awkwardly, saying nothing. Finally the coffee maker finished making noises, and Sam picked up the carafe. He poured the coffee into two mugs. “How do you take yours?”

“Black… is fine.”

Sam gave Castiel his mug of black coffee, while adding creamer and sugar to his own. Sitting down opposite Castiel, Sam warmed his hands around his mug, unable to take his gaze away from the other man.

“Do you normally, y’know, sleep naked in pumpkin patches?”

It was Castiel’s turn to blush. “No. Not normally.”

“What happened?” Sam’s cell buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out. There was a text from Dean.

 **Dean:** It’s fine. Jo managed to find one. If you can still make it, do

Sam felt a little guilty, but as he looked back up at Castiel, the guilt slipped away as Castiel’s eyes drank him in. The blueness of Castiel’s eyes seemed almost ethereal as he gazed at Sam.

Without prompting, Sam climbed off his stool and stepped around the counter as Castiel swiveled on his seat to face him. Sam stepped into Castiel’s space, placing himself between Castiel’s open thighs, eyes locked with Castiel’s.

“Castiel?” Sam whispered.

“Sam.” Castiel reached up and cupped Sam’s left cheek. He drew Sam down and brought their mouths together.

The kiss was soft and welcoming. Coffee forgotten, Sam allowed himself to be pulled against Castiel as he deepened the kiss, tongue slipping into Sam’s mouth. Castiel tasted of honey and cinnamon, smelled of lavender and honeysuckle. Sam’s senses were drowning in Castiel.

No words were spoken as Castiel slid off his stool. He led Sam back upstairs and to Sam’s bedroom. _Oh god, oh god…_ Sam thought to himself, body vibrating with need as Castiel’s hands slipped his suit jacket off his shoulders, and then worked at the buttons on his dress shirt.

Castiel’s fingers brushed the skin of Sam’s stomach, making him moan. He wanted Castiel—needed Castiel. His skin was overheated and his dick pressing hard against the inside of his dress slacks. “Please, Castiel, please,” Sam begged. For what he wasn’t sure, but he breathed a sigh of relief as Castiel helped him out of the rest of his clothes.

Shoved onto the bed, Sam watched as Castiel pulled his sweats and t-shirt off. Castiel’s dick was hard and weeping. Sam watched as Castiel’s tail uncoiled from his leg, and then he saw the tip. There was a hole, no bigger than Sam’s pointer finger, and it was wet.

Fear tried to grip Sam, but Castiel’s gaze stopped him from freaking out. “Castiel,” Sam moaned.

Castiel climbed up onto the bed and licked his perfect lips, eyes eating up Sam. “Do you want me Sam?”

Those glowing azure eyes bored into Sam, making his aching dick twitch. Without a thought to his safety, Sam nodded. “Please… fill me… please,” Sam panted, the words coming naturally to him, his mind unable to string together the thoughts that would tell him something was wrong.

Mesmerized by Castiel’s eyes, Sam allowed Castiel to climb up his body, Castiel’s lips tasting Sam as he went. He flicked a tongue over the tip of Sam’s cock, making him buck, but Castiel’s surprisingly strong hands held him down.

Castiel’s mouth found Sam’s again, and he kissed Sam, biting a little at Sam’s bottom lip, making him open his mouth to him as something else snaked up Sam’s legs. He couldn’t see that Castiel’s tail had become many, their lengths and thicknesses all so different. But all had the same opening of that first one.

It was these tails—these tentacles that stroked along Sam’s body, making him burn for more. Burn to be filled—with what, Sam didn’t know, he just wanted Castiel inside him, filling him.

One of the tentacles pressed against Sam’s puckered ass hole, making him tense and break his kiss with Castiel. Sam tried to push Castiel off of him, but all he managed was to peek down his own body and see slimy purple tentacles stroking and prodding him, their number so many that Castiel’s legs and dick were now obscured.

Panic bubbled up inside of Sam and he struggled against Castiel’s weight, but the man—the creature—pushed him down using his hands and some of the many appendages that had sprung from his body. Sam twisted in Castiel’s hold, desperate to get free, and then Castiel’s eyes were upon him again, making the fear and the panic drift away.

Sam “allowed” his legs to be pulled further apart as Castiel’s tentacles curled around his ankles and wrists, keeping him in place. Then Castiel leaned in and brought their mouths together, sensuously dipping his tongue back in, but this time it was thicker, fuller. Castiel’s tongue went deeper, and deeper, almost making Sam gag. Then suddenly, sweet liquid started to ooze down his throat. It made Sam relax, made him feel good.

With Sam calmed and distracted, Castiel pushed a thick tentacle against Sam’s hole again, the tip slicking the way as the long purple length writhed and pushed against the muscle there. Writhed and pushed, a rhythm to open and claim. Slowly, Castiel’s tentacle eased its way inside of Sam, making his stomach bulge a little with its inhuman girth.

Sam suckled on Castiel’s tongue, filled from both ends, head light from the attention he was getting. He didn’t care that he was missing Halloween, all he cared was that he was filled by Castiel, filled over and over. _Please… Please… Please.._. As if hearing Sam, Castiel hummed, the vibrations shared between them.

The tentacle in Sam’s ass began to pulse and press, nudging just right, up against his prostate and making Sam thrust up. Two smaller tentacles wrapped around Sam’s leaking cock and started to tug and slide. That invisible edge of pleasure drew closer and closer, ready for Sam to fall off of it. And then the tentacle inside of Sam, and the ones on his cock, moved just so—pulsing and twisting—at the same time that Sam screamed around Castiel’s tongue as he finally came.

Above Sam, Castiel shuddered and then a spike of pain drew Sam back to himself a little, as a loud squelch sounded and something big caught at his rim. _What… what is…_ but Sam’s thoughts turned to the searing burn of pain, as something impossibly huge was pushed inside of him. And then he howled silently as a second and a third something pressed into him.

Somehow opening his eyes and managing to tilt his head, Sam looked down his body, to where it met with Castiel’s, and he left out a muffled screamed as he saw his stomach distended and impossibly round. A second, large shudder gripped Castiel, and Sam felt a sudden warm wetness pulse inside of him, pushing his stomach out further still, making pain dance along his nerves. He tried to break from Castiel’s hold, but the tentacles held him down.

The pain was too much, making his nerves scream and burn. Sam’s vision darkened and he passed out.

***

Even though he had awoken alone and most clearly pregnant, Sam had not called his brother. Hadn’t called a single one of his friends. Sam only managed to keep Dean away by pointing out how sick Henry might get if he caught anything from him. Sam spent Halloween and the following week supposedly sick with stomach flu, refusing all visitors. The things inside him started to kick and move on the third day.

He had food delivered to his house. He tried researching whatever was happening to him. _What had happened?_ Sam found himself asking again and again as his stomach grew larger, until after five days it looked like he was ready to drop triplets. None of his clothes would fit him, and so he had to wrap himself in quilts and blankets to remain warm. He tried to find clothes to buy online, and finally found some big man clothes that might fit.

Anger and fear and pain, were Sam’s constant partners as he tried to figure out what he should do. Whatever was inside of him would have to come out eventually.

It was while attempting to shower on the sixth evening that Sam felt the first contraction, and something slick and warm flooded from inside him, out his hole. He reached round himself, careful not to fall, and found himself open, perhaps open enough to give birth to whatever was inside of him.

Sam rinsed himself off as best he could and got out the shower. He dried. He put on the big man clothes he had ordered—some sweats and a t-shirt— and found that the t-shirt refused to stay down and cover his bump.

Another contraction hit Sam as he tried to walk from the house to the Prius. He held back a cry and waddled to his car. It took some adjusting to get enough room between his baby bump and the steering wheel, and then Sam was off. He had a feeling about where he needed to go.

To Meriwether's pumpkin patch.

He thought himself lucky that the patch wasn’t far. The place was closed up for the night, but Sam managed to pick the gate open, and waddled in. But the contractions were getting closer and closer together.

It took time for Sam to find the pumpkin where he found Castiel in what seemed another lifetime. Darkness surrounded him.

“I’m here!” Sam shouted.

But no one replied.

A contraction sent Sam to his knees and he knew that whatever was inside him wasn’t going to wait. Getting on his side, back against the massive pumpkin that was still there, Sam wiggled out of his sweats and then sat up, back to the pumpkin, knees bent.

Sweating, body shaking from the pain and the cold, Sam just did what his body said to do. He closed his eyes. And He pushed, and he pushed.

“F-FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!”

One of the things inside him began to shift and Sam grunted. He opened his eyes for the briefest moment. Blue orbs gazed at him, Castiel’s distinct outline visible in the darkness.

“SCREW YOU!” Sam bit out, before slamming his eyes shut again and focusing on pushing. _I HATE YOU!_

Sam’s body felt like it was being torn apart as finally the things rushed out of him, plopping softly onto the ground, one after the other. Weak and exhausted, Sam opened his eyes to find Castiel bent down in front of him, picking up the creatures Sam had borne him. Their shape unclear in the darkness.

“Thank you.” Castiel turned his blue gaze on Sam, making him feel the longing that brought him into this mess.

Sam slammed his eyes shut. “Go.”

There was a low swishing sound, and then Castiel and his progeny were gone.

It took Sam some time to collect himself. Body sore and aching. He dressed in the now impossibly sized sweats, returned to his car in the dark, and headed home.

Sam refused to go pumpkin hunting the following Halloween.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> You can follow me on Tumblr at [dreamsfromthebunker](https://dreamsfromthebunker.tumblr.com/). And if you want to be one of the first to know when I next post a fic - **[hit subscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/profile)**.


End file.
